


From Whence We Came

by booksaremyreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Merpeople, Fluff, Gen, Human Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merman Stiles, Oneshot, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets a merman named Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Whence We Came

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the following quote: "We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or to watch - we are going back from whence we came."-JFK

Rough waves slapped against the side of small ship, rocking it back and forth. The salty ocean spray hissed into the air, rubbing Derek’s skin raw. He loved this, the hard, back-breaking labor of tossing the giant net out and dragging it back in and with it hundreds of fish. He didn’t speak much to the other fishermen, mostly just kept to himself. There were rumors why he didn’t talk, it was all trash too. He had been molested as a kid (which was disgusting to even think about and completely untrue), his entire family died in a tragic accident years ago (which was also untrue, his family was alive and well, Derek just wasn’t very _close_ to them). 

 

“Hey, Derek.” Isaac said, projecting over the crash of waves. Isaac was one of the few men onboard that he could actually stand. He worked down in engineering, making sure the ship continued to run smoothly. Derek grunted in reply. 

 

“Just think, we only have a few more weeks and then we can go home.” Fishing trips usually lasted about a month or so. The longest fishing trip Derek had ever been on was half a year. It wasn’t just fishing though, he sailed around the world, visiting several countries and islands. 

 

“I have someone waiting for me back at home, his name is Scott.” Isaac’s face became dreamy and distant, as he thought about his boyfriend of three and a half years back in California. “I miss him a lot. You you have a girlfriend?” Isaac asked suddenly. Derek shook his head. 

 

“Boyfriend?” Again he shook his head. 

 

“A lone wolf.” Isaac whistled, “You must get lonely sometimes.” 

 

“I don’t mind being alone.” Derek said after a few minutes. The bell rang, signaling for lunch. The workers shuffled towards the stairs that lead to the second floor of the boat. Derek grabbed a saran wrapped sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. He sat in the farthest corner of the small eating area, and began eating. Halfway through the 30 minute break Derek heard shouting. The fishermen jumped out of their seats and began running outside to see what the shouting was about. 

 

The boat, had one small crane with a net attached to it to reel in fish that were too heavy for the men to do themselves. All the men were gather around that net spears pointing towards it, yelling and cursing. Wriggling around in the net was a large fish, almost the size of a full grown man, with golden scales that flickered as the tail writhed around. Then Derek realized that whatever was in the net wasn’t a fish. It had a fish-like tale but the top was human. A boy. A merman. He had a square, angular jaw. His hair flopped around his eyes. He struggled against the netting, chest heaving. 

 

His eyes were wild with fear and Derek was certain there were tears mixed with the ocean water wetting his face. 

 

“What is it?” One man said. 

“It looks like some sort of mermaid.” 

 

“Where did it come from?”

 

“Can we sell it?” The merman ignored all of the other men, his eyes locked with Derek’s.   Panic made the merman struggle even harder, whining pitifully. He opened and closed his mouth, gasping. 

 

“He can’t breath!” Derek shouted, suddenly, pushing the other workers out of the way. “You have to put him back in the water, he can’t breath!” The other fishermen gave him a look. Isaac came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Derek what are you doing.” 

 

“Isaac look, he has gills, gills means he needs water to breath. If he stays out of the water any longer he’s going to _die_.” 

 

“We can’t let him go!” 

 

“Think of how much money we could get for this!” These people made Derek’ sick. Here was a living, breathing person _dying_ and they were thinking about how much money they could make by selling him. 

 

“Fine, fine! You don’t have to release him, just put the net back in the water. Jus a little.” Derek pleaded, not taking his eyes off the merman. The captain agreed grudgingly and ordered a man to lower the net into the water. 

 

“Derek, since you know _so_ much about this mermaid, why don’t you watch him until we figure out what to do with him Peter said with an oily smirk. 

 

“Fine.” Derek snapped, stomping over to where they put him back in the water. Climbing down the latter that scaled the side of the boat, he turned to face the frightened merman. He stuck a hand out to placate him, like approaching a wild animal. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” The merman pushed back against the net in vain, trying to get as far away from Derek as possible. 

 

“Are you injured anywhere?” He just just looked at him. “Can you understand me?” He nodded. “Good, that’s good. Are you hurt?” Derek said slowly. 

 

“My tail. One of your men they-they poked it with their sharp sticks.” His english was obviously limited and juvenile at best. 

 

Derek snorted softly, “They’re not my men. Let me see it.” 

 

“Will be fine.” Slowly Stiles stuck out his tail to show Derek the gash that was already mending itself. 

 

“Okay, that’s a little weird. What’s your name.” 

 

“Stiles.” He replied, with a soft lisp. 

 

“Well Stiles, are you hungry?” 

 

Stiles shook his head, chin wobbling. “Just want go home.” Derek’s eyes widened, knowing the signs of someone about to cry. 

 

“Please don’t cry.” He said gently. 

 

“Not crying,” Stiles said scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. “just sad. Give me hand.” Cautiously, Derek stuck his hand through the hole in the net. Stiles grabbed it and slowly pressed his dry, cracked lips to the top of his hand. Derek blushed and tried to pull away but Stiles was surprisingly strong. 

 

“Much thanks for helping me.” 

 

“Yeah sure, no problem.” 

 

“What is _your_ name?” 

 

“Uh, I’m Derek Hale.” 

 

“Is nice name.” Stiles smiled batting his impossibly long eyelashes at him. Was he _flirting_ with him? 

 

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay Stiles?” Derek pulled the knife he kept handy out of his boot. With some difficulty he began sawing at the tough ropes. 

 

Soon Derek’s arms began to tire, the netting was made to not easily break.

 

“Give me.” Stiles said, gesturing with his hand for Derek to give him the knife. Within minutes Stiles had sawed himself a reasonable hole to slide out of. But before he did he grabbed the front of Derek’s heavy jacket and jerked him towards himself, planting his lips on his. Derek made a sound of a surprise, which Stiles took advantage of, slipping his tongue into Derek’s mouth. He pulled back eyes bright and alive.

 

“Much thanks, Derek Hale.” He smiled before leaping into the water and swimming away with a flick of his tail.   


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
